Hot Rods to Heck
Hot Rods to Heck is the seventh episode of the seventh season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on November 10, 1995. It was directed by Joel Zwick and written by Fred Fox Jr. Plot Urkel finds himself competing with another in a long line of Laura's boyfriends, this time drag racer Curtis Williams. Eventually, the two get on each other's nerves so much that Urkel is left with no choice but to soup up his Isetta (apparently, repaired from last season's accident) and challenge the big-talking Curtis to a winner-take-all race. Soon Myra sets Laura straight when she reveals Steve's real reason he's competing in the race. Meanwhile, Eddie learns how to compromise between him living at home and inviting his friends over at home. Synopsis When Urkel warns Laura not to ride with her boyfriend, Curtis, in his car because of his reckless driving habits. He is annoyed with Steve and eventually, the two challenge each other to a winner-take-all drag race. Urkel decides to soup up his Isetta for the race. Meanwhile, Carl gives Eddie a piece of his mind after he invites his friends over to the Winslow house after curfew and warns him not to do it again. The next night, he ignores his father's warning and invites Waldo and his frat buddy, Bone Crusher, to the house again. This time, Carl has a fit about it and tells his buddies to leave so he can talk to his son. Eddie tells his dad when he was still living in his apartment, he didn't mind having his friends over all the time. Carl says that was when he was living on his own, but he lives in his house and doesn't like it when he invites his friends at 3:30 in the morning. The next day, he compromises between living at home and inviting his friends over after curfew. At the racing lot, Laura blames Steve for meddling with her love life. However, Myra doesn't see it that way and wisely sets her straight. She points out that since Urkel started going steady with her, he was less dependent on the Winslows because she kept him distracted from his issues. Myra points out his real reason that he's putting his car, $500 and his life on the line was to make sure Laura stays out of danger because he cares about her as his friend. Myra mentions that if this is how she will treat him, then he's better off without her in his life. Only then Laura is remorse in how she treated Steve and realizes that Myra is right. He shows up for the race in his souped up Isetta to face Curtis. The race kicks off with the two cars evenly matched as they leave the exits. Eventually Steve wins the match, but he's almost injured in the process, when he crashes through a pile of hay bales. Curtis thinks the rocket propeller he got on his car was cool and asks Urkel about it. However, Laura sets him straight by telling him off that she could've been injured in his car, if it wasn't for Steve putting himself on the line to keep her out of his car. Curtis leaves and she apologizes to both Urkel and Myra for mistrusting their judgment. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Guest Recurring * Juan Lamont Pope as Curtis Williams Cameo * Lamont Johnson as Bone Crusher * Jarrad Paul as Kevin * Steven Rozic as P.J. Trivia *This episode marks the 2nd time that someone else other than Urkel and Harriette set Laura straight. The first time was Maxine back in Par For the Course Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven episodes Category:Season Seven